


Happy Halloween

by Cityoffayz



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: F/M, Fear, Gone Series - Freeform, Lies, Plague, Sastrid, This is not my best work whoop sorry, caina, gone, hunger, light - Freeform, powers slightly mentioned, pre-FAYZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityoffayz/pseuds/Cityoffayz
Summary: Halloween Night in Perdido Beach was interrupted by a group of unexpected visitors





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn't my best work I haven't written a fic in ages i apologise but I wanted write a Halloween Gone fic 
> 
> This is for Lys, happy birthday!

Groups of kids bustled around the busy streets in tight knit packs, each shepherded along by a reluctant parent who pulled the short straw. Each child carried a plastic pumpkin, half full with cheap candy. 

Astrid Ellison kept one eye on her book, the other on Little Pete. He had spent the last hour staring out of the window and unnerving the kids who came to the door pleading for candy. He wasn't allowed to go out, the last year he'd had a meltdown in the middle of the Terrafinos kitchen. That quickly put an end to any attempt at trick or treating.

"Has he moved at all in the last five hours?" Jane Ellison curled her lip in distaste as she pulled on her coat. "Be sure to keep an eye on him, and don't answer the door to any kids, pretend no one is in"

This had happened more and more often now. Her parents would run off whenever they could, the place barely mattered. They deemed Astrid was a suitable age to be left alone with Pete, so they were now taking any opportunity they had to dump him on Astrid. 

"Me and your father will be back late, don't wait up" Jane said sternly, relieved that she could unite herself from her son for another night. "Make sure Little Pete gets to bed at a reasonable hour, you know keeping patterns and sticking to a schedule is important for him" 

"Of course mom" Astrid smiled tightly, snapping her book shut tightly. What was the point pretending to read it, she'd been staring at the same word for the past five minutes. How could she be expected to concentrate after what happened last week.

*

"This is a bad idea" Diana Ladris said for the twentieth time as they made their way down the hill in a pack. 

Coates Academy had hosted the annual Halloween Disco, with the same poor results. Most kids just got drunk, but majority of people didn't bother to turn up. The headmistress Grace was trying again with one of her many attempts to make Coates Academy into a normal school. Or at the very least appear like a normal school to the parents and inspectors, it didn't matter what was really going on inside. 

"I thought you would have made yourself hoarse by now" drake snorted, tossing the knife carelessly into the air. "Or maybe you would've come to the realisation that no one cares about what you're trying to say"

"It doesn't matter to you that everything that's been organised this semester could just been thrown out the window?"

"It's just a bit of fun, and like I've said, you don't have to come with" Caine soren fell back to walk next to her, they'd been having the same argument all night. 

"How would you survive without me"

*

Astrid nearly jumped out of her skin as the knocking began, deafening whacks on her door. Little Pete immediately started whimpering at the unexpected noise, but she couldn't focus on that now. Jane had told her not to answer the door, she'd said at least three times. 

Don't answer the door.   
Don't talk to anyone.   
Don't let Little Pete out of your sight. 

"Astrid open up" pleaded a familiar voice from outside. The loud knocking ceased, letting the voice be properly heard. "It's me, Mary, let me in" 

"Mary?" Astrid frowned, quickly unlocking the door to let her inside. She was on speaking terms with Mary sure, but they weren't exactly best friends. 

It wasn't just Mary, she was surrounded by a group of people that she recognised from school. Astrid could only name a few of them, not all of them where in her class. 

"D-do you want to come in?" Astrid stuttered, moving out the way to let the group inside. Thankfully Little Pete had stopped whimpering, he'd gone back to staring out the window and barely registered that about half a dozen people had barged into the living room. 

"Sorry about crashing in like this, we didn't really know where else to go" Mary said apologetically, gesturing to the group awkwardly standing around her. "We all just sort of ended up together, and I knew you lived nearby" 

"What happened?"

"Coates kids came down from up the hill" one of the boys standing near the back said. The rest of them had been in some sort of effort to get dressed up, but from the look of it he'd just thrown on a shirt and jeans. "Started terrorising all these little kids out trick or treating, and us. We went down this street to avoid them. I'm Sam by the way, Sam temple" 

"Astrid Ellison" Astrid replied, debating over whether to close the curtain. Coates kids never came down into Perdido Beach, if they ever did they'd be at least two broken arms and and a few concussions. It was an unwritten rule that they never came down. 

She could hear them though. Yells and rowdy laughs echoed down the street, scaring everyone back into their homes. Astrid could only hope that no one would get seriously hurt, especially the children. The little ones loved Halloween, it wasn't fair that trick or treating had to stop early because of them. 

"Someone should go out and tell them to stop" Astrid tried to sound braver then she felt, failing miserably. 

"Tell them to stop?" One of the boys said in disbelief, another boy she vaguely recognised with out of place, oversized outfit on. "Sure if you have a death wish, go a head" 

"Just don't" Mary said weakly, giving in to the temptation and closing Astrids curtains. "There's no point standing up to them, it'll just end badly"

"No point saying there is no point"

Astrid headed out into the street, immediately wishing she'd brought a jacket out with her, it was freezing. Everyone had been chased back inside, curtains drawn and decorations turned off, apart from the orange flickers from within the pumpkin. She spun on her heel sharply, relaxing as soon as she saw Sam hesitating in the door way. 

"Get back inside, like they're saying there's no point" Astrid said irritably, turning away form him as he walked to stand next to her. 

"Shouldn't leave you out here all alone"

"And what, you're going to protect me?"

"Yep"

The sound of footsteps came closer down the street, the yells and laughs faltering till the group fell silent. There was maybe about twenty of them, some still dressed in their clean cut uniforms, while others had even somewhat bothered to get dressed up. None of them appeared to be armed, though even if they didn't have a massive supply of weapons on them, their fists would be enough to knock them down.

"Look. People. I guess your scare tactic to get everyone off the streets didn't work" someone sneered from the back of the crowd. 

"Two people, I'm not exactly shaking with fear" replied a dark haired boy in the front. He stood slightly ahead of everyone else, arms crossed loosely across his body. "Are you standing out in the cold for a particular reason?"

"Yes" Astrid said quietly, instantly regretting her nervous voice, these weren't the type of people you showed any fear to. "We're out here to tell you to stop. It's Halloween it's not fair that you're scaring kids of the streets"

"Well, that's me told" the boy in front laughed, raising an eyebrow. "We aren't seriously hurting anyone are we? It's just a bit of fun"

"Come back later all you want, after the little kids are done trick or treating" Sam said clearly, his voice not betraying any fear, if he was at all afraid. "But just go back up the hill till then" 

"I'm thinking no" the dark haired boy said slowly, shaking his head. "Thanks for the offer though, much appreciated"

"For gods sake, grow up" Astrid snapped,'resisting the urge to slap him. "Are you all really that sick that you enjoy terrorising little kids?"

The sandy haired boy instantly started moving forward, before stopping in his tracks. His feet were poised to walk forward, but something was keeping him from moving forward. 

A beautiful dark haired girl quickly pushed to the front, pulling the hand of the dark haired boy. "Caine, just leave it, it isn't worth the fight. Let's just come back later"

Caine seemed to deflate as soon as she touched his arm, his smirk sliding off his face. "If you so wish. Come on, let's just head back up"

The group followed the two boys, mutters and grumbles echoing around the huddle of people. The dark haired girl paused by the gate to Astrids house, flashing a quick smile. 

"Happy Halloween"


End file.
